Lady or the Tiger Ending
by rainbowdeluxe
Summary: Me and my friend had to write an ending for Lady or the Tiger in English class, and we both got partnered up with different people. She asked me to rewrite her ending so here it is!


As the princess's lover opened the right door the princess broke into tears. It was the beautiful maiden the princess had hated. The priest and his followers marched towards the two and married them instantly, but the princess and the lover only had their eyes on each other. Everyone in the kingdom celebrated expect the princess. Wine was poured, parties were held, but the princess could only find the strength to cry.

Months had passed. The princess broke down. She had dark circles around her eyes, she lost weight due to being so depressed that she couldn't eat, and almost everything reminded her of the young man. The blue of the sky was the color of his eyes, the marble of the castle was the same shiny white of his teeth, and the statues with beautiful builds reminded her of how muscular and strong her lover was.

She decided to seek him out and propose a plan. She and him would go off and make a new life, regardless of their past. His peasant life would no longer matter, and her royal status would be useless. It would be hard to adjust to a normal lifestyle. To not get everything she wanted with a snap of her fingers. But she would for him. And he had to agree, she was sure of it. Their love was so strong not even the gorgeous woman from the door he choose could break their bond.

So she wrote him a letter in secret telling him to meet her by the river at midnight. Her plan was perfect. She had brought enough money to get them a house and be able to live off of that for a few months until they found an occupation to satisfy their needs. She also brought a sharp dagger just to be safe. There was sure to be muggers on their travels and they would need all they had with them to survive.

He arrived shortly after the church bells sounding that midnight was here rung. Oh how happy she was to see him! Her face lit up with joy, she felt amazing just from knowing that he showed up. When he came into the moonlight however his face showed signs of worry. He asked her why she wanted to meet him here and she told him her plan and that they should leave immediately.

He had to break her heart once again. He explained that his new wife was pregnant and that he couldn't just leave her. Even though he did love the princess he came to love the woman from behind the door. He couldn't just drop everything and leave his blossoming family behind.

He expected her to cry just like the day he choose the door with the lady. But instead her she slapped him. She screamed about how he betrayed her, left her_. How could he want to be with that slut instead of her?_ She suddenly remembered the knife she had on her. She stabbed him in the chest over and over again. She couldn't control herself. He had the privilege of being with a princess, who had money and power but instead, choose a horrible woman.

By the time he was dead guards came up and took the princess to the dungeon. Since she was covered in blood and dirt she was unrecognizable. Everyone was shocked to find out it was her who killed him. Especially her father, the king.

He wanted to let her be, since she was in agony but the kingdom demanded she be put in arena where she had to make a choice. A lady or a tiger. She was done with life. She had absolutely nothing to live for. She already knew which door was the lady, and which was the tiger.

She choose the left door. In it was a tiger that ate her viciously. Blood was splattered everywhere, pieces of her flesh was thrown across the arena. It seemed this was the bloodiest and most terrifying arena choice since it was made.

The king decided after that to get rid of the arena. He now knew how heartbreaking it was to see a loved one be killed in front of his eyes. He now bared the feelings of everyone who had watched a relative or spouse die like that. The king never ruled the same way. He was kinder, and had fair court trails now. His daughter's memory had changed his rule and his life.


End file.
